


Confident Bunny Danny

by SoloraGoldsun



Category: Lonely Wolf Treat (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gender Identity, Lime, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloraGoldsun/pseuds/SoloraGoldsun
Summary: Danny has recently come to some conclusions concerning their gender identity, as well as the increasingly-restrictive nature of their hometown. With help from Treat, Moxie, and a new friend who shares many of their thoughts, Danny finds themself entering a much brighter, happier stage in their life.
Relationships: Danny & Moxie, Danny & Treat, Danny/Chai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Confident Bunny Danny

**Author's Note:**

> This one is long-overdue for an AO3 cross-post.
> 
> I discovered the Lonely Wolf Treat series thanks to the recommendation of my best friend. In a series of relatively short games, Nomnomnami managed to create a very detailed world with characters I can’t stop rooting for. I also love that there are several characters who use they/them pronouns. Finding people like me in popular media can be so difficult, so this kind of kinship is a rare and wonderful thing to feel.
> 
> I think that’s why I chose to write about Dango first, since I relate to a lot of the confusion they seemed to be going through in Dreaming Treat. Also, I think they and Chai are hella cute together, and wanted to come up with my own version of what happened between when the two met on the beach and when they were caught hooking up at the hot springs.
> 
> Enjoy!

Danny needed a break. It seemed like he always needed a break.

The walls of Frosting, of the house he shared with Manjuu, of everything else in his life, seemed to be pressing in more and more each day. It was getting hard to breathe, hard to even think through the charged atmosphere that seemed to have permanently settled over his home.

Their home. _Their_. Why was this so hard?

For months now, Danny had been pondering how they saw themself, and how they wanted others to see them. They thought they knew, but then they’d accidentally misgender themself when talking, or even thinking. 

Did that mean they were wrong? Were they male after all? Was their supposed gender identity even valid if they couldn’t get it right consistently?

Those were the questions that buzzed in their head like wasps as they stood in the lobby of Annie and May’s bathhouse. They had put their clothes in the men’s locker area, but lost the courage to actually go into the bath with the large group of men that was already in there.

It wasn’t that they were afraid of being hurt or ridiculed for their appearance. No, they fully expected to be accepted as one of the guys without question. That was the problem.

Then Treat, of all people, gave them that extra push. First, she forgave them for the way they had treated her, then she calmly reminded them of the hot spring’s policy: Anyone can bathe where they feel most comfortable.

Danny made their decision as they watched her go, unable to shake the guilt that was sinking into their gut. _She’s so kindhearted. I wish I hadn’t been so mean to her._ They wanted to come up with the words to form a better apology than the hasty one they had just given, but Treat was already off to run another errand for Annie and May, so it would have to wait.

Turning toward the women’s baths, Danny steeled their courage and walked in. There was someone in the spring, which made them pause momentarily. Then, they recognized Moxie, which made them even more nervous.

Manjuu had, of course, told Danny all about the fox attack. At the time, it had seemed pretty obvious that the foxes were mostly bad, and that Mochi was just too much of a dreamer. Danny had taken back the scolding they had previously given Manjuu about being too paranoid, and wondered if Moxie was just a fluke among other members of her species, or if she had just been in a passable mood that particular night at the store.

Then, they started hearing differing accounts, mostly when at the hot springs: The foxes weren’t really going to eat Manjuu. Manjuu had been insulting them for no reason, and they just wanted to scare her. Only some of the foxes had actually participated. Moxie had been the one to warn Treat and Mochi of what was going on. Danny wasn’t sure what to believe.

Moxie glanced up as Danny walked in and waved, flashing a casual grin. “Hey! Got any blueberry tarts on you? I’m starving!”

Danny relaxed slightly. “Where exactly would I keep them?” They gestured at the pocket-less bathrobe.

“True.” Moxie stretched luxuriously, her tail peeking out of the water for a moment. 

Her fur and hair had taken on a brown color for the summer, Danny noticed. _Not so different from some rabbits,_ they realized, a little surprised at the easy comparison they were making between rabbits and foxes.

“I’d make a joke about eating you instead,” Moxie continued. “Buuuut, I think those are starting to get old.”

Danny’s nose twitched irritably, and their eyes hardened. “If those were jokes, they weren’t very funny, especially that little ‘joke’ your friends played on Manjuu.”

Moxie’s ears flattened, and she had the grace to look chastised. “Yeah… That was pretty bad. If it helps, I chewed Salt and Pepper out _real_ good for that little stunt.”

“Hm.” Danny looked at the fox’s guilty expression and decided to let the matter drop. They approached the bath, pausing in the act of removing their robe. “You…don’t have a problem with me being here, do you?”

Moxie shook her head. “Why would I? Either you’d rather be here than in the boys’ section, or you came in purely to ogle me. I honestly wouldn’t blame you if it was the second one. I’m pretty hot,” she said with a mischievous wink.

This managed to elicit a small laugh from Danny. They finally removed their robe and stepped into the springs a little way away from Moxie.

The two soaked in surprisingly-companionable silence. Danny closed their eyes, allowing the mineral-scented water to soothe their muscles and the heavy steam to blot out the rest of their doubts.

When they stood up a half hour later, they felt wonderful! That dark cloud of trepidation from before was gone, replaced with a wholly new kind of happiness. It was a confident, self-assured feeling that Danny hoped would become a permanent fixture in their brain.

Moxie got up too. When she noticed Danny putting on their robe and heading toward the men’s lockers, she called after them. “You know, my friend Chai uses they/them pronouns. If you have questions or anything, we’ll be hanging out at the beach in a few days.”

Danny hesitated. “Are they one of the friends who attacked Manjuu?”

“Nah,” Moxie said. “They never even pretended to be a hunter. Salt and Pepper will be there, though. You can try to extract an apology from them, if you want.”

Danny’s ears flicked thoughtfully. Hanging out with foxes… It almost felt like they would be betraying Manjuu somehow.

_No, you wouldn’t!_ they scolded themself mentally. _She’d probably be too busy with Senbei to even notice you were gone. You don’t need permission from anyone. Besides, getting an explanation from Salt and Pepper would be nice, no matter what else happens._

“Sounds good,” they said aloud.

Moxie’s tail wagged, scattering droplets of water everywhere. “Great! I’ll find a way to let you know when we get an actual date. Oh! I could just ask Annie and May to tell you. Yeah, I’ll do that.”

“Okay. Bye, Moxie.” Danny waved as they left to get their clothes.

As they walked home that evening, they couldn’t help but marvel at the day’s turn of events. Who would have thought that a wolf and a fox would be more helpful in their current crisis than anyone in Frosting, including Manjuu?

_Then again…_ Danny let out a silent sigh as they approached the closed-off town of Frosting, a place filled with the kinds of rabbits that had become common since the building of the wall; rabbits who always had the same old ideas about the same old things.

_Maybe it’s not such a surprise, after all…_  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Danny arrived at the beach before Moxie on the chosen day, so they weren’t quite sure how to proceed. They could see three foxes, but had no idea whether or not to approach. They eyed the fox who was sitting quietly on a large towel, then the two who were floating languidly in the water on a surfboard and inner tube, wondering which one was Chai and which ones were the foxes who had attacked Manjuu.

One of the water-bound foxes, who had long hair covering their eyes, looked up from the surf board they were lying on. “Oy, Pepper! It’s a meal on the go!”

The other fox, Pepper, barely glanced up from their inner tube.

Danny strode over, folding their arms. “Are you Salt and Pepper, then?”

“That’s us!” Salt smirked. “Ridin’ the waves, brah! Cowabunga!”

Pepper groaned, slumping forward on her tube. “Could a shark please just come and eat me?”

Salt snickered, slapping her tail against the water. “Aw, c’mon dude. Chillax!”

“Maybe I’ll just drop into the deeps and wait for an undertow…” Pepper mused.

“Ugh. Such a mega-bummer,” Salt huffed, though her grin suggested otherwise.

“Hey! You’re the ones who tried to eat my friend,” Danny said sharply, cutting right to the chase. “I don’t want to make a scene, but I think I deserve an explanation.”

Pepper threw back her head, letting out a loud groan. “Uuuuggggghhhh! When’re we gonna hear the end of that!

“If you apologize and explain, you might,” Danny snapped.

Salt let out another sigh before rolling onto her stomach, so that she could look at Danny more directly. “Okay, bunny. Here’s the truth: We weren’t gonna eat yer pal. We tried huntin’ once or twice, but we couldn’t go through with the last part of it, ya know? We aint killers.”

“Why, then?” Danny wondered. “Why act that way?” 

They thought back to that night when Mochi had brought Moxie into the store. The fox had been trying so hard to act ferocious, but it had all been a façade by a creature who wanted to seem tougher than she was.

Pepper snorted. “What’s the point of acting any other way?”

Salt nodded. “Everyone thinks foxes’re shifty monsters, so we were like ‘Fine. Let’s go live by a rabbit town and be the big, scary foxes everyone wants.’ We couldn’t do it, but it didn’t matter.” 

Her ears flicked in annoyance. “Bunnies still felt like they could walk around, throwin’ insults around like we’re garbage, ya know? We got sick of it. When that one bunny tried to chew us out, we decided to give her a real good scare, then let her ‘escape’ back home. Figured no one’d mess with us after that?”

Danny shook their head. “Your logic is very flawed. You do realize that you’re the reason that wall was built, right?”

Pepper huffed. “It would’ve happened eventually.”

“Look,” Salt said. “We’ll apologize to that stick-in-the-mud if we ever see her again.”

“I won’t,” Pepper grumbled.

“Shh!” Salt hissed. “We’ll probably never see her anyway! This’ll get that bunny’s boyfriend off our backs, so we can ride the waves in peace.”

“I can hear you,” Danny said flatly. “One, Manjuu and I aren’t dating. Two, I’m not a boy.” Despite their current agitation, that second statement felt really good to say out loud.

Salt’s ears twitched. “Oops! Sorry ‘bout that. Livin’ with Chai, I really oughta know better.”

“It’s fine.” Danny backed away from the water, noticing that the foxes were already spacing out again. _I guess that’s the best I can hope for,_ they thought with a sigh. _It’s good that they aren’t really dangerous, but I’m not sure if I’d ever want to hang out with them._

As they turned around, they noticed that the third fox, Chai, was staring at them. They stopped short, cheeks coloring self-consciously. “Um, hi.”

Chai nodded once. “What are your pronouns?” they asked without preamble.

“Oh!” Danny’s ears straightened in surprise. Hearing that question was still strange. It was a good kind of strange, but unfamiliar enough to make them pause. “I use they/them pronouns right now.” Their ears flicked nervously as they belatedly wondered if the “right now” part would make them sound flaky.

The fox didn’t criticize, however, but inclined their head. “Just starting to figure things out, then?”

“Yeah.” Danny’s shoulders slumped with relief that the fox understood. “It’s difficult to put words to how I feel, but I think ‘they’ is the closest for me, you know?”

“I have the same problem sometimes,” Chai admitted, then gestured to an empty space on the towel they were resting on. “You can sit.”

“Thank you.” Danny walked over and sat down, silently marveling at how easy and casual this interaction was. “So, when did you figure out your pronouns.”

“A few years ago,” Chai replied. “You know how some boys feel insulted when mistaken for girls, and the other way around?”

“Yeah.”

“Never felt it the same way,” Chai explained. “People would call me ‘sir’ or ‘miss,’ and I got confused and frustrated. Felt like they were right _and_ wrong.”

“That’s how it is with me!” Danny gasped. “There are a bunch of new people coming into Frosting, and I’ve been called everything, it seems. For me, it really hit home when I realized I never felt totally right in the male part of the hot springs.”

Chai made an understanding sound in the back of their throat. “Worried about getting beat up?”

“Not really.” Danny frowned. “Has that happened to you?”

“Once.” Chai’s eyes glinted as they held up a clawed hand. “Only once.”

Danny swallowed loudly.

“Sorry.” Chai glanced to the side. “Not trying to be scary.”

“I’m not scared,” Danny said quickly. “It just…must be nice having that kind of strength and confidence.”

“Sometimes.” Chai held out their hand again, without brandishing their claws. “Chai.”

“I know. Moxie told me about you,” Danny replied, shaking the fox’s hand gladly. “I’m Dango. You can call me Danny.”

And just like that, Danny made a new friend. Their head was still spinning, and they occasionally would give Chai a searching glance, making sure that this entire encounter wasn’t born of pity, that Chai actually wanted to keep talking to Danny. The fox’s face was hard to read, but Danny didn’t think they saw any annoyance or boredom there.

Moxie eventually arrived with Mochi and Treat, which was a nice surprise. _Shouldn’t be too much of a shocker,_ Danny mused. _I wouldn’t be surprised if those three were already steady girlfriends._ They imagined what Manjuu would say about that, which led to imagining what she would say about Danny being so casual with a fox. Their ears drooped and they decided to not think about it anymore.

Danny noticed Treat walking by a few minutes later with some ice pops, and stood up. “What flavor do you like?” they asked Chai.

Chai blinked in surprise before answering: “Strawberry.”

After paying for one mango and one strawberry ice pop, Danny returned to their seat next to Chai. They felt a soft tail brush their leg, and wondered if they had sat down too close this time. Chai wasn’t moving away, though, so it was probably okay.

Chai licked at their pop, turning so that they were facing Danny more fully. “What do you do for fun?”

“Well,” Danny tried to think of something that sounded interesting, but was drawing a blank. Their ears drooped. “Mostly, I like walking around by myself,” they admitted. “I work at the store all day, so I like being able to go outside and think for a bit.”

“I worked the store at the Foxy Den,” Chai said. “My legs got stiff after a while. Winter was nice. Walking in the cold made it better.”

“I always like going to the hot springs north of Frosting. Have you been?”

Chai glanced to the side, sucking thoughtfully on their pop. “Didn’t think I was welcome.”

“That’s not true,” Danny insisted. “The springs aren’t part of Frosting, and Annie and May are very welcoming. Treat actually works for them, and Moxie’s a regular customer.”

Chai’s ears perked up. “Might look into it.”

“I could take you there,” Danny said, then quickly backtracked. “I mean, if you want.” _That sounded way too eager. I’m definitely bugging them now!_

“I’m free tonight.”

Danny blinked. “Huh?”

“I’m free tonight,” Chai repeated. “When we leave the beach.”

“Oh! Yeah, that’s perfect!” Danny felt themself relaxing again, though there was a persistent flutter in their stomach, which kept them from being totally at ease. “What about you? What are your hobbies?”

Chai nibbled on the side of the ice pop. “Acting. I’m still an amateur.”

“Wow!” Danny’s ears shot up. “That’s impressive. I can’t imagine performing for an audience. Could you show me?”

Chai’s cheeks colored. “I’d need time to get into character.”

“Whoa, you’re really serious, then.” Danny finished their pop and pocketed the stick. “Have you done any performances lately?”

“I…played parts at the Foxy Den, when Moxie had that murder mystery idea.”

“That means a lot of improv, right?” Danny asked. When Chai nodded, they shook their head in admiration. “That must take lots of concentration. I’m impressed.”

Chai glanced at Danny, their face changing. It was a small, subtle change that someone further away wouldn’t have noticed. There was an extra shine in Chai’s gray eyes, making them look silvery, and their lips quirked upwards in an involuntary half-smile.

Danny’s heart did a backflip, then dropped to the bottom of their ribcage, raising a white flag, and giving up on all else. They didn’t consciously think this, but in the back of their mind, they already knew that this day would end in bed with this gorgeous fox.

This was further solidified when Chai got up, bought two more ice pops, and sat down right next to Danny, so that their hips touched. Danny suppressed a shiver as Chai’s soft, white tail rested casually in a semicircle around their back and side, the tip lightly brushing their leg. They nibbled at the pop, flashing Chai a shy smile. Chai’s ears flattened again, and their face turned pinker, but they didn’t break their gaze.

Danny realized a moment later that Chai had gotten them another mango pop without even having to ask.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………  
For a time, the two continued to alternate between talking and just watching the ocean. After a little while, Mochi walked off with Treat and Moxie, leaving the beach even quieter. Danny would have been content to stay like that for the rest of the evening, but they couldn’t help noticing the way Chai’s tail kept brushing their side.

When they glanced at the fox, Danny was surprised to see how antsy they were becoming. “You okay?” they asked.

Chai nodded, their tail twitching. They rubbed at their arms a little, as if cold, though it was a pleasantly-warm day.

“Do you want to go to the hot springs?” Danny guessed, their stomach flipping at the thought that their new friend might be just as eager as they were.

Chai immediately stood up, holding out a hand to help Danny up. Their skin was surprisingly cool and soft, as if tended to by several products. Danny felt slightly self-conscious about their own hands, which were rougher in texture from years of lifting boxes, and were probably starting to sweat.

That nervousness faded when Chai drew Danny up so that their breaths brushed each other’s cheeks for a brief moment. They let go of Danny’s hand only long enough to switch which hand was holding it. Their fingers wove together as they made their way toward the InsteRail.

Danny couldn’t remember a time when they had felt so at ease and peaceful. Spending time with Manjuu, or anyone else in Frosting, felt more and more like walking on eggshells lately. Opening up and being honest seemed like stranger and stranger actions to take. The only friendly face they knew was Mochi, but they had been too much of a coward to actually reach out since she left. 

_Never again,_ they vowed. _I’ll be a better friend to Mochi and Treat from now on, whatever Manjuu has to say about it._

It was incredible just how purely happy and confident Danny felt just then. It felt perfectly natural to buy tickets back to Frosting, to walk Chai past the wall, hurrying them along so they wouldn’t have to look at the sign or the guard for too long, and to enter the hot springs and ask for some bathrobes.

When they approached the baths, Chai glanced at Danny expectantly, silently giving their companion the go-ahead to choose which side to go in. This time, Danny led the way to the women’s side without a moment’s hesitation.

After the two cleaned off the sand and salt of the beach in the nearby showers, they lowered themselves into the steamy waters. Danny got in more quickly while Chai dipped their feet in, then slowly eased down, letting out a long sigh that ended in a contented yawn. It was ridiculously cute!

“Do you have a hot spring in Ginseng?” Danny wondered. Chai had talked sparsely about their hometown. It was hard to tell if that was because they couldn’t think of anything to say, or because they just didn’t like it there.

Chai shook their head. “Nothing like this…” They stretched luxuriously, sinking in until their chin was dipping into the water, their eyes drooping shut. “Feet feel better.”

“Ah.” Danny nodded sagely. “Your feet hurt on your off days too, huh?”

“Mmhm.” Chai yawned again. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Danny assured them. “I’m glad we got to hang out more.”

Chai opened an eye, that tiny, elusive smile returning. “Same.”

They soaked happily for a while, getting out when Danny noticed Chai fidgeting again. Once they dried off and replaced their bathrobes, they went to pay Annie and May. When Annie asked if they wanted a room for the night, Danny glanced at Chai, caught that smile again, and said that they absolutely did.

Once upstairs, however, the doubt started to creep back in. Was this too fast? Was Danny presenting an image that they just wanted a one-night-stand? Was that all this would turn out to be?

Chai, who had been looking out the window, glanced over their shoulder to see Danny sitting on the bed mats, a thoughtful expression on their face. “What’s wrong?” they asked.

“Huh?” Danny stiffened, their cheeks flushing. “N-Nothing.”

The fox’s expression was doubtful as they walked over, kneeling on their own bed mat. “Nervous?”

Danny swallowed and nodded. “A little.”

“Hm.” Chai’s eyes were cast downward. “Because of me?”

“N-no!” Danny stammered, ears jerking up with alarm. “Nothing like that.” They took a steadying breath. “Where…do you want this to go?”

Chai shrugged, hesitantly meeting Danny’s eyes again. “Figured we were hooking up.”

Danny’s cheeks darkened further at how blunt the statement was. “So did I.”

“So…” Chai trailed off, though their question was obvious: “What’s the problem?”

“I’ve done stuff like this before, sometimes,” Danny admitted. “But it was always with someone coming through town, someone I didn’t expect to see again.”

Chai’s ears perked up. “You expect to see me again?”

“I _want_ to,” Danny explained. “I mean, I really liked talking to you today. I want to keep being friends, but…” They glanced at Chai’s face with its pink cheeks and expectant gray eyes. “What if this is too fast? What if things are weird in the morning, and we just part ways without ever talking again?”

After a moment of thoughtful silence, Chai moved a little closer, taking Danny’s hand. Danny jumped a little, realizing for the first time that their hands had been shaking. They let out a breath as both of Chai’s warm hands enveloped theirs, rubbing gently until it wasn’t trembling anymore.

Danny felt themself regaining some control over their heartbeat as they fiddled with their robe with the hand Chai wasn’t holding. The air around them felt heavy and warm, like the hot springs. It was soothing and gentle and a little sleepy, something Danny could easily immerse themself in. Chai’s eyes had taken on a silvery shimmer again, and the fox was just opening their mouth to say something.

Then, the door opened, abruptly cutting through the mood like a frozen knife. Mochi stepped in, then was still, shock and realization decorating her face.

“AH! M-MOCHI…!” Danny yelped, their face burning desperately, suddenly finding themself unable to move an inch.

Chai just stared, mouth still slightly open, seeming more stunned than anything.

Mochi let out an embarrassed squeak as she quickly backed out the door. “Sorry! Wrong room! I-I didn’t see anything!!”

The door closed, and Danny’s shoulders slumped. Their eyes closed and they let out a long groan. Their face was so hot, it felt as if it would hurt to touch. Chai’s hands withdrew, and Danny looked up with a start.

“Sorry…” Chai muttered. “Probably not good you were seen like this with me…”

“Huh?” Danny blinked, realizing with a sinking feeling in their chest that Chai was looking strangely guilty. “H-Hey, that doesn’t matter,” they insisted.

Chai looked up doubtfully. “Even though you were seen with a fox?”

“Mochi doesn’t care about that, and neither do I!” Danny declared, realizing just how true that was as they said it. “I just don’t want her walking in on me in this kind of position.” They rubbed awkwardly at the back of their neck. “She’s like a sister to me, and I always see her as super innocent, so…”

Chai’s expression cleared a bit. “Makes sense.”

“So, what were you going to say?” Danny asked, still trying to dissipate the last of their shocked blush.

“I want to hook up tonight,” Chai said, just as bluntly as before. “And I want to see you again later.”

“Oh.” Danny could feel a soft smile replacing their earlier look of embarrassment. Their chest warmed when this caused Chai’s blush to deepen. “Me too.”

“We should…do what we want,” Chai murmured. Their tail swished back and forth on the floor as they waited for Danny’s response. “Shouldn’t we?”

This time, it was Danny who took Chai’s hand. They drew the fox closer, wrapping their other arm around their waist. Chai’s free hand fell on Danny’s shoulder.

They were leaning closer, eyes drifting shut. “We should,” Danny decided before finally pressing their lips to Chai’s.

The first kiss was soft, quick, and chaste. Just the barest brush of lips, just enough for both parties to appreciate the feel of the other’s mouth. Danny’s lips were warm and just a little chapped, while Chai’s were soft and tasted of strawberry lip gloss.

They parted for a half-second, then pressed together again. This time, the kiss lasted longer and was more curious and delving. Danny’s tongue shyly ran across Chai’s bottom lip, prompting the fox to briefly twine their tongues together before drawing back to leave a series of quick kisses from one corner of Danny’s mouth to the other.

Danny giggled quietly, their lips tickling slightly with the attention. Their arm tightened around Chai’s waist, pressing their bodies together, letting them both feel the places where their bathrobes were just starting to slip off.

Chai took the first initiative, gripping the fabric of Danny’s robe and tugging it to the side before pressing a trail of hot, breathy kisses along their shoulder and up their neck. Danny moaned loudly, tilting their head so that Chai would have more ground to cover, wanting this to last as long as possible.

There was a gentle nuzzle into the crook of Danny’s neck before Chai paused. “Can I bite?” the fox whispered, ears twitching hopefully against Danny’s chin.

Danny felt only the slightest twinge of fear, more due to instinct than anything. Mostly they were touched that Chai had thought to ask first. “Just a little,” they said, a bit shakily.

Chai nuzzled Danny’s neck once more, frowning at how the rabbit was starting to tremble. They pressed a kiss to their shoulder, then carefully nibbled at the pale skin there.

Danny let out a strangled yelp, feeling a wave of familiar and unfamiliar sensations flooding them. When Chai drew back to give them a concerned look, they shook their head. “I-I’m fine.” They held tightly to the fox as sharp teeth scraped at their shoulder, sending jolting tingles of pleasure through their body. Even though this kind of affection was totally new to Danny, they could still somehow tell that Chai was holding back, not biting down too hard, nipping softly, just doing enough to leave a pink mark behind.

Quick pants forced their way out of Danny’s chest as they brought a shaking hand up to Chai’s head, fingers combing through their silken hair. Chai stopped nibbling, instead slumping against Danny, resting their chin on their shoulder. A steady thump-thump signaled that their tail was starting to wag.

_So cute._ Danny savored the feel of Chai’s smooth hair before moving further up to carefully scratch at the base of those pointy ears. They smiled as this caused Chai to whimper, their fluffy tail wagging uncontrollably by this point.

Danny gently urged Chai’s face back toward theirs, using both hands to tenderly scratch and rub at both of the fox’s ears. They smiled at the dazed, happy expression on Chai’s face and leaned close to kiss that tiny smile.

Chai couldn’t stop squirming against Danny as their ears continued to be mercilessly pet. It was almost too much. Their tail wrapped around one of Danny’s arms, squeezing weakly. They moaned when the rabbit swept them into a particularly mind-numbing kiss, all while lavishing loving attention onto their sensitive ears.

They were practically limp with pleasure, and almost didn’t register Danny removing their robe. They didn’t fully realize it was gone until Danny rested a hand on their bare chest and asked “Can I keep going?” They managed a very slow blink and a single nod.

Danny kissed down Chai’s neck, paying special attention to the curves that led into a pair of slightly-sunburned shoulders. They moved down to the fox’s chest, kissing softly while feeling the muscles under their abdomen with their hands. They laughed softly when Chai squirmed in response to their stomach being touched.

They kissed lower, tongue tasting the water from the springs along with sweat and something heavier that might have been fox musk. It was intoxicating, whatever it was.

They paused as they moved even lower. “Still okay?”

“Yeah,” Chai gasped, their entire body tense with anticipation. “Please…”

“Okay.” Danny nuzzled against Chai’s hot flesh, listened to their quick breaths, and proceeded to do exactly what the fox was begging for.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Danny woke up with the sun the following morning, as was usual. They had a brief moment of disorientation, wondering why they were in one of the hot spring’s rooms rather than their own bed.

Then, they felt the sinfully-soft tail wrapped around their bare torso, and remembered immediately. They smiled, kissing the tips of Chai’s ears, which flicked instinctively, even in their sleep.

Chai was nestled against Danny’s front, exactly where they had been when the two had finally fallen asleep. Danny was a little surprised at how cuddly the fox was, not that they were complaining. They rubbed Chai’s back in slow circles, kissing the top of their head.

A quick glance at the clock on the wall told Danny that they needed to leave, much as they didn’t want to. They yawned softly before giving Chai a gentle shake. “Hey,” they whispered.

Chai groaned, burying their face in Danny’s chest.

Danny kissed the tips of Chai’s ears. “Time to wake up,” they murmured in a firm but soft voice, not wanting to shock the fox out of sleep.

Chai slowly returned to the world of the living, blinking mistily up at their new friend. “Morning…” they mumbled thickly.

_They even sound hot when half-asleep!_ Danny blushed at the thought, but kept their voice steady. “I need to go get ready for work. I didn’t want to just leave you.”

Chai let out a huff of disappointment, slowly unwinding their tail from Danny’s upper body, leaving the rabbit bereft of the soft fur.

“When do you want to meet up again?” Danny wondered as they reluctantly disentangled themself from Chai, pausing long enough to tuck the fox in.

Chai snuggled under the blankets, shamelessly crawling onto the warm spot Danny had left behind. “Wednesday afternoon?” they suggested.

“Sounds good!” Danny said, gathering their clothes. “Should I just send a letter to Ginseng?”

“Or tell Moxie,” Chai suggested. “Either way.”

“Okay.” Danny knelt next to Chai, touching a kiss to their cheek. “I had a good time.”

“Me too,” Chai replied with that tiny, adorable smile.

“I’m really glad I met you,” Danny continued, smiling warmly as they stood up. “Until next time!”

The door closed, leaving Chai to sleepily watch it, nursing a happy flutter in their chest and stomach. “I’m glad too,” they whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the stuff I added about Chai and Danny’s experiences as they/them individuals stemmed from my own feelings and experiences. I still struggle with misgendering myself at times, since so few people actually use my correct pronouns in conversation. I feel that sense of confusion and fear when figuring out which bathroom to use, with the women’s room sometimes feeling like a cop-out, while the men’s room just doesn’t feel safe most of the time. Again, I’m so happy with Nami’s ability to express those kinds of struggles realistically in her characters.
> 
> Hope ya’ll liked my first Treat fic. You can definitely expect more in the future.
> 
> Peace out!


End file.
